That's LifeBook One
by siobhan32snitch
Summary: Throughout her life, Lily Evans has never gotten to do things the easy way. Read about the tradegy that comes to her and the final choice she makes for what she believes.


That's Life

Prologue-My Family

If I told you everything in my life the way it happened, you might not believe me. You'ld have to read this book with an open mind and an open heart. Hopefully, by the end, you'll have a different look on life.

Chapter One-The Moves

I was born on the 12th of April, 1960. I was born in Tara, Ireland. My father was a private eye from Galway. My mother was an author from Belfast, North Ireland. I have a sister, Petunia, that's four years older then me. I also had a brother, Matthew, who was 12 months older then me.

Now, when I was two, we moved to Waterford in southern Ireland. When I was there, I met my best friend, Remus Lupin. He was there with his older brother, Noah, and his mother, Mary Anne Lupin. We had so much fun together. I was so sad when I was told that we'ld have to move again, but my dad had another enemy threatening us.

So when I was seven, we moved to London, England. I didn't want to leave, but my mom and Petunia were already there, and they said that I would enjoy it there. That's were I met Sirius Black.

Sirius never let me meet his family. He said that he rather I didn't meet them. And now I understand why. And Sirius reminded me of Remus, but he wasn't the same. He really only cared about what you looked like. I guess that that's because of his family, so you can' t blame him, but it got annoying.

Finally, we moved when I was eleven, right before school was to start. This time we moved to Wales to be closer to my grandparents. That, unfortunately, is where I met James.

Chapter Two-The Potters

About two days after we got to Wales this owl flew into my house when the Potters were visiting to help us get settled. The Potters didn't seem to think that it was strange. They just looked up, and Mr. Potter said, "Oh, I guess Lily has been excepted into Hogwarts."

Before anyone could say anything, the owl dropped a letter into my lap, and flew back out the open window.

"Well," James said, "open it. I got mine yesterday."

"What?" I asked as opened the letter. It was written in emerald ink. I read on, and when I was done, I looked up to see that my parents were looking at me, waiting for me to speak, oblivous to the fact that Mrs. Potter was talking.

"So, Alexander's first wife was Siobhan XVII, but she sadly died in 1924 after only three years of marriage. Alexander was devastated." She opened her eyes and saw that both Evans weren't paying attention. "Oh," she said, getting everybody's attention, "I guess that you've never had contact with Hogwarts. Well, you should be very honored. It is such a fine school. Not like Trinity, of course, but still very honorable.

"James, why don't you tell Lily here about Hogwarts while we talk with her parents."

Still in shock, I stood up and followed James upstairs.

Chapter Three-Angels

"Well, that's all." James stood up and turned around to face me. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't that James hadn't told me, it wasn't that he knew Sirius and Remus, it was that Remus, my best friend in the world, who I told everything, had lied to me.

When we were eight, we were playing in the park. Remus was reading to me while I swung on the swings. I love swings, and they were always my favorite part of the park. So while Remus read, I swung. That's when it happened.

I looked up and stopped my swing. Remus noticed the absence of the swinging noise, and looked up to. Infront of us, glowing brightly, was a young woman. She was dressed up all in white. She had this radiant glow about her. When she talked, her voice was light and floated.

"You have thirteen years. Thirteen years to find him. Thirteen years to fulfill all of your dreams. All of the things you want to do. Thirteen years before he comes for your son. And you will die to save your son, for you will know that he will be the only one who could save us all. He must live, and you will die. That is how it much be."

And with the blow of the wind, she was gone.

Chapter Four-Reunion of Friends

One day, when I was playing pool with James in his basement, and all of a sudden, Sirius burst through the door. I saw Remus behind him, and ran toward him. Sirius must have thought I was running toward him, because he through out his arms and yelled, "Lily!"

I ran towards Remus and through my arms around his neck. He was surprised by this, and looked up just in time so that his chin didn't come in contact with my shoulder. 

As I hugged Remus, I heard James say, "Ouch dude! She left you hanging!"

Chapter Five-Platform 9 3/4

When the day came to go to Hogwarts, we all got ready. Mommy said that Remus could stay with us, so he stayed with us. We stayed up all night, which probably wasn't the best idea. We looked at all of the old photos, and Remus told me all of the things that he couldn't tell me when he thought that I wouldn't have known because I should have stayed in the Muggle world.

So when we got onto the train, Remus and I found our own little compartment, pulled down the blinds, and locked the doors. We slept most of the time, only waking when the engineer came up and said, "Five minutes to Hogwarts. Five minutes."

"Well," Remus said, standing up and stretching, "I guess we should change." He pulled out both of our uniforms, handing mine to me. I started to change when I looked up and saw James looking in a little crack in the window.

Remus turned around and saw James. He was half way through changing his shirt when he pushed me aside so that James couldn't see me. When James finally left, he turned around and grabbed his shirt. "Well, we better hurry," he said, pulling it on and grabbing my case that I brought on with me.

We left and soon we were on the lake on our way to Hogwarts.

Chapter Six-Six Years Later*

"Well," said Swaney Black, Sirius's twin sister, "we could just gag and kill them both. I mean, no one will notice their absence."

"Yes they will," Swan, my other best friend said. "I mean, Potter and Black are so loud, they'd notice the silence in Hong Kong. And," Swan said, turning around to face us, making us stop our walk down the long corridor, "Black can't even point out Hong Kong."

"Wait, Potter knows where Hong Kong is?" asked Swaney.

"Yeah, after he got it imprinted on his head before second year after running into the globe," I said laughing as I talked. It was true. James was an idiot. And I got satisfaction out of tormenting him.

As the other girls laughed, we saw that James and his friends were coming down the corridor, flocked by beautiful girls, listening to another one of James's "real-life" story. It was as real as his belief that everybody in the world spoke only English.

I smiled as we passed them. I made sure that I walked passed Remus, who smiled back. When they passed, I heard Swaney say loudly, "You make me sick."

*This wasn't done on purpose. Just an accident.

Chapter Seven-Extra Points

"Hey!" I turned around and saw Remus walking over to me. He sat down on the other side of my library table. The only problem was that I had so many books, he disappeared.

"Please, I beg of you, do not tell me that you are going to try and read these all in one night."

"Of course not silly," I answered laughing, standing up and moving books so that I could see him through a window in them. "I'm writing them all down, and I'm going to read them over the year. It's my reading list for this year. I get extra points for each one I read. Dumbledore said so." I got up and walked around the books so that I could sit next to him.

"You know, I've really missed you today." Remus slid his hand onto my knee. He looked down at my legs, and then looked up when I spoke.

"I've missed you too." I said.

I looked into his beautiful eyes and I could feel myself melting away inside. I felt his nose rub up against mine, and his soft lips touch mine. Even though I had dated him for two years already, kissing him always wrapped me up in the moment. 

I knew that this was where I belonged.

Chapter Eight-A Good Night's Sleep*

"Um...Remus, stop! That tickles!" I pushed Remus off of my neck and laughed. He loved to kiss my neck, the most ticklish spot on my body.

He crawled up towards where I was sitting in bed, and put his arm around me. I could hear him softly laughing at how ticklish I was.

"Well, the day is still young," he said, turning so that he was facing me.

"No it's not." I laughed. Remus loved the nighttime so much. It was ten thirty, and some how "the day was still young."

"Honey," I asked, looking up from his chest into his eyes, "will you show me something? With us?"

Remus looked at me, confused at first, then smiled and said, "Lay on your stomach."

I turned over onto my stomach, and felt Remus pull the blanket down so that he could get to my back better. I closed my eyes and he began using his magic fingers.

In Celtic legend, it said that the gods would tell people things through their dreams. They would come down, and, by pushing on certain parts of their back, could create images in their mind.** Remus had master this, and I loved it when he would do it to me.

I slowly started to drift into sleep as thoughts of Ireland entered my mind.

*This part starts to turn into a PG 13 part. Everyone younger then that should leave. Anyway, you have to be at least 12 to understand this probably.

**This isn't a real legend in Celtic history. I've heard of it, but I don't know what culture it comes from. This is just so that it can relate to the story.

Chapter Nine-Dreams Aren't Real

"Lily?" Someone called from behind me. I turned around, and saw a door. I turned back to look at the room I was in. The walls were a dark brick, but, on the ceiling, in the center, was a huge glass sculpture of a bird.

I heard a door open up behind me, and turned around to see a man walk in. And, I couldn't help but think that he looked like Remus. "Lily?" I heard him call again.

"Coming dear!" Came a voice from the room on the other side of the hall, across from the door.

All of a sudden, a young woman with red hair emerged from the room. She saw the man, dropped the towel she had been using to dry her hands, and ran towards the man. She threw her arms around him, smiling.

"Remus, we missed you," she said, pulling away from the man. "Alex has missed you alot."

Lily turned as she heard someone running down stairs on the right side of the room. "Daddy!" He yelled, and, like the woman, threw his arms around the man's neck.

"Alex! Oh, I missed you Alex!" He said, picking up the boy and spinning him around.

The woman smiled, and the man smiled at her. He put down the boy, and pulled the woman toward him. He put one arm around her, and laid his other hand on her belly. She smiled at him happily.

I couldn't help but smile at me. If you combined point pressure with magic, you could show the past, present, or future.

But then I remembered what made me frown. Dreams weren't real.

Chapter Ten-Jealousy and Outrage

The next morning, when I woke up, I rolled over to see if Remus was up yet. When I turned over in bed, he was gone. I looked around, puzzled. Remus never left me like this. He always left a note or some sign of where he was on the rare occasions he left me when I was sleeping.

All of a sudden, I heard yelling. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew that Remus would be there.

I grabbed my P.J.'s, pulled them on, and ran down the stairs away from the prefects' rooms. I then ran up towards the boys' room, and ran into the one with the sign that said "6th Year Boys."

Just as I opened the door, I heard a loud crash. I ran toward the figure on the ground, and held Remus in my arms.

His nose was bleeding, his cheek was cut, and he fidgeted every time I touched his arm. He kept his eyes closed, and I noticed that he didn't seam to be supporting his head. It was just rolling on his shoulders like he didn't have enough strength to control his neck.

I looked up and saw the other four boys looking at me. Peter and Frank were still in their beds, and James was running from his bed to Sirius. Sirius was standing infront of the place where Remus had just been standing, a furious look on his face.

James grabbed his arm and stepped between him and Remus and me. He whispered something into his ear that only mad him more angry. He started muttering things like, "filthy little...if you let me, I'd...doesn't deserve her."

It was then that I realized that this was about me. Sirius had hurt my Remus because of me.

I looked down at the man in my arms and began to cry. It was all my fault. I'd ruined his friendship, and gotten him hurt. It was all my fault. All mine.

I turned around at the sound of the door behind me opening. I didn't let go of Remus, but moved so that I wouldn't be hurting him any more then he already was. That's when I realized how serious this was.

Chapter Eleven-Hurt by Loved Ones

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall ran into the room. Professor McGonagall nearly fainted at the sight of my love's crippled body. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was very cool, especially when Sirius walked out of the room.

"Mr. Longbottom, will you please go and tell the Madam that Mr. Lupin will be needing her healing expertise."

Frank, shocked, quickly recovered. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. Peter was still in a state of shock at what had just happened.

"Mr. Pettigrew, I will ask that you do not tell anyone about this, and that you will ask Mr. Longbottom the same." Peter nodded, and walked off to find Frank.

"Mrs. Evans, Mr. Potter, we will find Mr. Black and talk about this in my office." Professor Dumbledore turned to walk out of the room. James started to walk out of the room, but stopped when Dumbledore walked back into the room.

"Mrs. Evans, I am sure the Professor McGonagall will watch Mr. Lupin."

I reluctantly got up. James helped me move Remus gently.

We found Sirius walking around in the corridors. Professor Dumbledore asked James to talk to him first while we waited outside. There's was this awkward silence between us. I couldn't believe that one of my best friends who I cared for greatly had just beaten up my love who I had dated for two years. I couldn't look at him. It hurt to much.

Chapter Twelve-One Kiss

"Lily!" Remus called from behind me. It was on the way to our fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah Remus?" I poked my head out of my compartment and walked down the hallway to him.

"I need to talk to you." Remus looked tense when he spoke, so I followed to this empty compartment. He followed me into the compartment, and when I turned around to talk to him, my heart jumped as Remus caught me in a wild and fierce kiss.

I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he put his hands right at the bottom of my back.

We kissed and kissed and kissed until my breathing disorder kicked in and I needed to breath. I pulled away from him. I started to breath deeply on count like the doctor had told me to until I looked up into Remus's face.

Remus gently put his hands onto my elbows and steered me to the seats. I smiled as he grinned with that stupid smile that James always gave me.

"You've been spending to much time with James," I said looking down as I spoke. I felt Remus gently put his hand onto my chin and lift me into another kiss.

"That's what I wanted to say."

"Well, I second you statement," I replied. We kissed again, and I saw James outside of the compartment as I pulled away.

Chapter Thirteen-Strict Punishment

"Mr. Black, I think you will be happy to know that you nearly succeeded in beating Mr. Lupin to a pulp. He has 17 broken bones, sprained both wrists and an ankle, and was nearly paralyzed by a broken bone at the top of his spinal cord."

Sirius sat down in the chair to the right of me and stuck his nose up in the air and muttered something. Professor Dumbledore sat down and said, "Well, Mr. Black, now that you've said that, he'll be the last person that will ever believe that you were innocent."

Both Sirius and I looked at Dumbledore, confused at what he'd said, looking for an answer to the statement that he'd just said. He, though didn't give an answer, but turned to me and said, "Mrs. Evans, since Mr. Lupin is unavailable for comments, I would like you to tell me what you think Mr. Black' punishment should be."

Sirius stood up, outraged at this suggestion, only to be commanded to sit down by Dumbledore. When they both had sat down, I looked up from a little square on the floor to Dumbledore. I didn't know what kind of punishment they gave, but no matter at Sirius was my friend. And what I liked about him is that he almost always told you what he was thinking.

I looked into Sirius's face. He knew that this would be strict. He remembered that time in karate class when he laughed at me, and the teacher made him do push ups until I felt better. Our class was at 10 in the morning. I let him stop at 6 that day.

"Seventeen days of detention for the 17 broken bones," I started, looking away from Sirius, who had just put his face in his hands, to Dumbledore, "and a day of detention for everyday Remus is there."

There was silence for a little while. Dumbledore sat back in his big chair, his hands covering his mouth and his chin, folded over for support. He looked at me for a while. I stared back into his big, blue eyes, noticing that the spark that was usually there was gone. When he finally sat forward, I saw a ray of light move over Dumbledore's eyes. They had the look of glass with a cover over them, as though he was holding back tears.

"As you wish, Mrs. Evans." Dumbledore put out a hand, pointing to the door behind us. He rested his chin on his other hand, deep in thought.

Sirius and I go up silently, and went to the door. I followed Sirius out, and before leaving, looked back at Dumbledore. I saw a single tear slide down his cheek.

Chapter Fourteen-Three Weeks Wait

I visited Remus everyday, four times a day: before classes, during lunch, after dinner, and I did my homework. Sometimes I stayed with him and did my homework at his side.

In the begining, looking at him was hard. I felt bad about the thought that he was hurt because of me, and because his crippled body scared me. But, slowly and steadily, he began to heal. He got back enough strength to kiss me, and to tell me how much he loved me.

So, during lunch I went to visit Remus like I always did. "Hello beautiful," he said, holding out the arm he could move. I sat on his bed and kissed him. A little while later, Madam Pomfrey brought in a tray of jell-o and a goblet of water.

"No! No! No more jell-o! I can't stand jell-o!" As he began to speak again, Pomfrey got a spoon of jell-o into his mouth. She put the tray down on the table next to me, and left.

Remus was disgusted the whole time. After he finished eating, he moved over in his bed, and I laid down next to him. We talked until Madam Pomfrey said that it was time for my next class.

I kissed Remus good bye and left.

About three weeks I didn't started to feel so good. I went to Madam Pomfrey, but she couldn't figure out what was wrong. Professor Dumbledore had me sent to St. Mungo's for a test to find out what was wrong. The day I got the results was the day that I wanted s badly for three weeks, but now, I wanted it to disappear. I couldn't believe what it said.

Chapter Fifteen-A Change in Life

"This is so wonderful. I feel so much better." Remus spun around in a stupid little circle as he spoke. We were walking around Hogwarts towards a stream that branched off form the lake. When we got there Remus started jumping back and forth from one side of the river to the other side.

"Lily, what's wrong?" I looked up and saw Remus standing infront of me. I looked into his big, beautiful eyes, and I started to cry.

"Oh, Lily, don't cry," Remus said, trying to hush me. "Everything is OK. Everything is fine now... I'm OK. You don't have to be scared."

"I know I don't have to be scared of that," I said with my face in his chest.

"Then, what it is?" He asked, sounding very concerned.

"I'm... I'm... I'm..." I started looking into his face.

"Yes? Lily, what's wrong? You know I won't leave you no matter what."

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
